


Snickerdoodles

by Short_n_Fictional



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: One Shot, Thorne is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_n_Fictional/pseuds/Short_n_Fictional
Summary: A short one-shot... Scarlet & Thorne banter, which we don't get a lot of. Hope you enjoy!Please note: this is my first fanfic! Im trying to live up to the expectations :) bear with me!





	Snickerdoodles

Scarlet sat in her favorite chair with her portscreen. Just a few days back, she and Ze’ev had taken the twins to their favorite kid-friendly laser tag center for their third birthday, and she was scrolling through the pictures she’d taken of her boys, Zander and Zavier. Scarlet smiled at one photo of the family huddled together on the chilly Autumn day.

“Scarlet!” A voice boomed from downstairs. “Where do you keep your eggs?”

Hopping out of her chair, Scar rolled her eyes and marched down the stairs. “Thorne, what are you doing here?” She reached the kitchen and found him leaning against the island.

“The side door was unlocked,” the captain gestured to the kitchen door, still open. “Your cookies smell like they are burning.”

Scar reached to take the snickerdoodles out of the oven. When she set the tray on the counter, Thorne reached for a cookie, but she swatted his hand away. “Still hot.”

He smirked and reached around her hand anyway. Popping the cookie into his mouth, Thorne said, “we need eggs. Cress is working on a meal plan or something? I dunno.” Swallowing, he looked around the kitchen, as if hoping the ingredient he needed would appear.

Ze’ev appeared in the side doorway, carrying a basket of fresh vegetables picked from the garden. “Hey, Thorne,” he said casually. Ze’ev brought the basket up onto the countertop and began to set the veggies on the cutting board.

“I need eggs,” Thorne repeated.

“You won’t find them in here,” claimed Scarlet. “The boys still haven’t checked the chicken coop. If you need eggs, look there.”

Thorne saluted her before snatching one last cookie and bolting out the door.

“Hey, hold up!” Scar called after him. With a look at Ze’ev, she turned to complete his chores while he sighed and went to jog after Thorne. There would be no dead chickens today.

**Author's Note:**

> **Zavier and Zander are Wolf and Scarlet's twin boys. I don't normally like reading about the kids, since it's undecided on how many/names, so I tried to keep it to a minimum.
> 
> Thanks for reading anyway :)


End file.
